vidgartandairthfandomcom-20200213-history
Tyerren Reyes
The City States of Tyerren Reyes emerged as sporadic developments in the valleys on the East side of Ush, in the territory devestated by giants and abandoned by the Ushabti. There in isolated enclaves, valleys and shoals, human tribes tried to eek out a living, and secure their futures. Each small city became a being unto itself, and developed on its own culture, and style, using the ushab written language and developing their own dialects. Each one had developed defensives for the giants, that would work for them, which often failed. Until the age of heroes. More than one hero of renown came from the Tyerren Reyes, including Braydon the Bold, and many of those who deposed and killed Grumsh. Now independant, and capable of defending themselves, their isolated natures, allowed the Reyes (a bastardization of the Ushab word for cities) to grow and develop. The Northern Port of Tyerren became a naval power, the southern Reyes of Na'Starpe became renowned for their military might. Other Reyes became industrial or agricultural powerhouses, each of them showing allegiance to only 1 or 2 gods/goddesses. They created complex rivalries and alliances. They had brief trade relationships with the burgeoning Stori civilization, but only through naval trade, or by the rare secure trade route through the mountains, so often filled with giants, and gnolls. These enemies rarely organized so, there was never a need for the rivalries of the many Reyes to coalesce into one culture. When the giants were all but killed and the last Gnoll raiding band was driven into the wastes, that is when the real threat to the Reyes came through the expanding Stori empire. At first the peace seemed like a gift from the gods, the cities soon escalated their quarreling, each trying to gain patronage and support from the new neighbors to the west. The Tyerren stood against, such an alliance, seeing first hand how the Stori had sought to expand into other areas. Slowly one Reyes after another was absorbed by trade and alliance, into the manifest destiny that they saw as their mandate on the continent, demanding changes to the laws and structures in all cities that came under their protection. Then within 200 years of the Age of Strife, the Stori began to engage in open warfare and consolidation of their power. It took less than a century to take the rest of the continent. This has not set well with the independent Reyes. Every two centuries or so there is a massive rebellion, an attempt for one city or another in order to become independent. One of the stronger rebellions started the Age of Oppression, leading the elves above to come on side of the Reyes. There is even some evidence that the inciting incident of the great war was supported by a prominent family in the city of Tyerres. Religion: Religion is important, here as well as everywhere else. Each Reyes is a center of worship for one or two gods, including gods viewed as negative or evil deities, even as the people seek to appease rather that worship these gods. Most people keep individual altars to specific familial gods, and leave offerings of food and drink daily. Customs Names: Prominent Places and People: The Altar of War: The City of Tyerres: The Ruins of Na'Starpe